epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Dr. Frankenstein vs Dr. Jumba. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History
The 6th battle of this brand new series is here....is finally published....it's...it's...IT'S ALIIIIIIIVEEEE!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! IT'S ALIIIIIIVEEE- Oh, hi there my dear readers! Didn't saw you here. Anyways, welcome, welcome and once again welcome. I'm so glad that day by day many users warm my heart reading, voting and supporting my battles and it really means a lot to me, seriously! Also, the next battle shall be the Mid-Season finale, then after this, the series will have a 2 weeks break and then, Season 1.5 will come with more interesting and fascinating battles and with only 3 guests, according to my calculations. And ooooh yeeeee, I just received a lucky badge after I finished this battle. Before we start, let's give some credits. First of all, huge thanks to Wonder who's guesting as Dr. Jumba aaaand....somebody else! You can find his awesome series below. :3 Also huge thanks to Joe who had the honour to see my verses and chiseled the 1st one, since the 2nd one seems to be fine for him, thanks to GIR who came up with some ideas and for Leo who made the awesome cover, title cards and end slate. <3 The protagonist of Mary Shelley's 1818 novel and mad scientist, Doctor Victor Frankenstein, and self-proclaimed evil genius, Doctor Jumba Jookiba battle against each other to see who's the better doctor who created a monster. Dr. Frankenstein Background: His laboratory Dr. Jumba Background'': In front of Lilo's house'' Beat: Shock Wave Battle BEGIN! 'Dr. Frankenstein' (starts at 0:23) I'm a truly distinguished linguist, your glitches leave people in Stitches Like my monster I'm vicious, this Modern Promotheus burns bridges The horror and the honour I bring forth from my fostered Monster Leaves this goner conquered, he'd be bonkers to tussle with a doctor I may be madder with laughter, but my patter rebirths matter This dapper hatter clatters rappers even before your disaster You're asinine and I'm sublime, you couldn't step to a Young Frankenstein I thrive, strive and then connive every night to revive, *''thunderbolt''* IT’S ALIIIIVE 'Dr. Jumba' (0:46) You? A doctor? HAH! Little girl, more like it, That created a monster that left even YOU frightened Call me a goner? I prefer to be called EVIL GENIUS! You were killed by your own creation! Your life's work was MEANINGLESS! Hiding behind your big friend won't work anymore. I'm the best! I have a whole line of successes, over 600 experiments I create my work from scratch, while you just stick to reanimating Compared to me, you're smaller than Hämsterviel- 'Pleakley' (1:08) How fascinating! his stretcher, Frankenstein's monster rise and joins his master. 'Frankenstein's Monster' (1:10) Time to rise myself and insult an outer-space failed whale For those raps full of Joke-iba, you really need to go back to jail You say I kill my man? You can’t be with your blue ant better cahoots It’s over for you, when I’ll beat you and squash your bud with my boots This is the aggression you receive if you mess with Vik’s hood! I've got the smarts to read books. I grammar great and English good Gonna bring to you an electrical strife, to show you who has the worst lab life Make you feel worse than your useless dark time with your wife Jumba, Stitch suddenly appears and joins his master, as well. 'Stitch' (1:33) Stitch going to win, crush dead men all the same, While Frankenweenie here took over his owner's own name! Ika patooka! You killed his dearest boojiboo, And his best friend, too?! Ooh!- turns into his alien form. 'Pleakley' (1:43) Oh great, he's loose! 'Stitch' (1:45) Stitch has Ohana with Jumba! You went and left, being forgotten Killing and making demands? Man, this corpse is just rotten! Stitch could still win, even while having a seizure This eager creature beat your keister! Meega nala kweesta!! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (The logo gets electrocuted.) '''-ARGHHAHHAHAHHHAAARGHHAAHAHA!!! '-OONS VS HISTORY !!'! Poll Who won? Dr. Frankenstein and his Monster Dr. Jumba and Stitch Hint for the Mid-Season Finale Check out Wonder's series Check this out, too! Category:Blog posts